


a place to try

by Frauxinite



Series: The Other Side [2]
Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Expedition, Brotherhood, Family Drama, Gen, Photographer!Taka, Wildlife Expedition
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Di bumi savana lain, mereka bertemu setelah perpisahan yang sekian lama. Dan di tempat itu, ia mencoba.Untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti sedia kala.[Best Family Multichapter MC dalam ajang IFA 2019]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story dan One OK Rock yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> notes:  
Science expedition!au. Hinting of ToruKa. 
> 
> Dedicated to Moriuchi Brother, the most lovely brothers with purest hearts ever in this world. I love you, guys ♥

Dari atas awan putih yang menggumpal di langit, Hiroki dapat melihat daratan berwarna hijau kekuningan dan sekelebat perairan. Ia mendekatkan wajah pada permukaan kaca pesawat, mencoba mengamati lebih lekat dataran yang ada di bawah sana.

Sebuah tarikan di lengan bajunya membuat Hiroki mengerling malas pada Shohei Sasaki yang duduk di bangku sebelah. Sementara di kursi terujung, Sho Tsuchiya masihlah pulas terlelap dengan tudung jaket menutupi wajahnya, dengkuran napas terdengar di setiap napasnya yang konstan.

"Oi, Hiro! Aku baru saja mengecek_ Guugle News_, dan lihat apa yang kutemukan!" seru Shohei dengan mata berbinar, menunjukkan ponselnya tepat di depan wajah Hiroki, membuat pemuda itu beringsut mundur agar dapat melihat layar dengan jelas. "Film _Lion King _akan mendapatkan adaptasi _live-action_!"

Hiroki mendorong ponsel Shohei menjauh dari wajahnya, mendecak kesal. "Lalu?"

"_FYI_. Siapa tahu kau tertarik untuk menontonnya nanti denganku."

"Berengsek. Kau menyia-nyiakan satu menitku yang berharga."

"Ayolah, Hiro!" Shohei mengerucutkan bibir, merajuk dengan ekspresi jengah. "Jangan terlalu kejam padaku."

"Kau itu hama bagiku," Hiroki menukas tanpa perasaan. "Hama yang harus kusingkirkan dari hidupku."

"Apa-apaan itu?! Kejamnya!"

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala abu si pemuda Sasaki. Sang pelaku--yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Sho Tsuchiya, melototi Shohei. "Kau berisik sekali," ucapnya dengan suara berat, sebelum kembali terpejam.

Lampu tanda sabuk pengaman menyala terang, diikuti dengan pramugari yang mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat di Bandara Internasional Jomo Kenyatta. Konversasi dua sahabat itu berakhir dengan Hiroki yang memberi jitakan ekstra pada Shohei, menambah benjolan di kepalanya.

Hiroki menyandarkan punggungnya, merasakan si burung besi mulai menuruni angkasa. Gemuruh halus mesin di bawah kakinya memberikan getaran kecil yang tak menyenangkan bagi Hiroki. Ban pesawat berdecit ringan ketika bersentuh dengan tanah beraspal di bawahnya. Guncang kecil terjadi sesaat, sebelum akhirnya posisi pesawat stabil dan pilot mengarahkan si burung besi menuju hanggar kedatangan.

"_Yosha_! Kenya, aku datang!" Shohei bersorak heboh di bangkunya, mengundang gelak tawa penumpang lainnya. Sho spontan menyepak tulang kering juniornya, malu dan kesal dengan kelakuan Shohei.

Terkekeh, Hiroki sekali lagi mengarahkan pandang keluar jendela. Samar ia melihat gunung yang menjulang di balik pemandangan banyak pesawat yang berlalu lalang. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

_Ya, selamat datang di Kenya, Hiroki_.

.

* * *

.

Begitu melangkah keluar keluar dari terminal kedatangan internasional Bandara Internasional Jomo Kenyatta, mereka sudah disambut oleh papan nama yang menuliskan nama ketiganya--dalam _kanji_ dan tulisan biasa. Si pemegang papan--seorang pria muda pirang, tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Masato-kun! Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Sho, menjabat tangan si pria.

Masato Hayakawa menyengir. "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Sho-san," ujarnya sembari mengibaskan tangan. "Oi, Hiro! Shohei! Apa kabar?"

"Masato-senpai, kau terlihat cocok dengan kaus Minion itu," seringai Hiroki, menyalami dan memeluk singkat pria berdarah campuran Jepang-Amerika itu.

Masato menuntun mereka menuju tempat parkir setelah basa basi singkat di terminal. Bagasi van Masato cukup berantakan dengan peralatan miliknya, membuat tim harus merapikannya sebelum meletakkan tas masing-masing.

"Omong-omong, senpai. Kau sendiri saja? tanya Shohei ketika mobil akhirnya melaju meninggalkan bandara.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan, Masato menjawab, "Mereka sudah menuju ke lokasi sejak kemarin. Aku sengaja menginap semalam di kota untuk menjemput kalian."

Melewati jalan tol Mombasa yang membentang di samping pusat kota, pemandangan padang rumput kekuningan yang luas--dengan pagar besi tinggi yang memisahkan aspal dengan rerumputan, masuk ke dalam pandangan. Hiroki mendapati kawanan zebra berlarian di kejauhan, juga tak jauh dari kawanan tersebut ada sepasang badak yang duduk dengan tenang di balik rerumputan. Hiroki berdecak kagum, begitu pula kedua rekannya.

"Itu Taman Nasional Nairobi," ucap Masato, "kalian mau melihat lebih dekat?" Ia membelokkan setir mobil ke kiri dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lain sibuk menyetel ulang GPS. Van menaiki jembatan dengan papan petunjuk bertuliskan Southern Bypass yang tergantung diatas jalan tol.

Manik Hiroki berbinar ketika melihat seekor jerapah mendekat kearah jalan dari balik pagar besi. Posisi jalanan yang cukup dekat dengan pagar besi (hanya sekitar tiga meter), dan lebih tinggi dibanding pagar, memudahkan mereka untuk mengamati para satwa yang bebas berkeliaran di Taman Nasional Nairobi. Dengan segera Shohei merogoh tas guna mencari kameranya. Masato melambatkan mobil, memberi kesempatan pada Shohei untuk memotret beberapa kali--beruntung jalanan lenggang sehingga mereka bisa melambat sesaat.

"Aish, fotonya agak buram," decak Sho ketika melihat hasil hasil jepretan juniornya. Ia merebut kamera dari tangan Shohei, menurunkan kaca dan gantian memotret si jerapah yang berjalan dengan tenang di balik pagar pembatas. "Nah, ini baru bagus. Benar 'kan, Hiro?"

"Un." Hiroki mengangguk, terpana dengan hasil jepretan Sho. Si jerapah tertangkap dengan sempurna dalam bingkai kamera, berlatarbelakang gedung-gedung tinggi yang nampak kecil jika dibandingkan dengannya. Foto yang bagus untuk dokumentasi di jurnal ekspedisi mereka nanti.

"Masato-kun, kira-kira berapa lama perjalanan kita sampai ke Hell's Gate?" tanya Sho, sembari mengutak-atik kamera Shohei.

Masato mengendikkan bahu. "Yah, menurut GPS sih, kira-kira hampir tiga jam. Itu pun kalau tak terjadi penutupan jalan," tuturnya. "Santai saja, setelah ini kita akan melewati Hutan Ngong Sanctuary. Masih ada pemandangan bagus yang bisa kalian lihat."

Hiroki mengulas cengiran lebar begitu mendengar penuturan Masato. Setidaknya, perjalanan tiga jam ini tidak akan membuatnya mati kebosanan di bangku belakang.

.

* * *

.

Mereka menepi sejenak di daerah Manguo, untuk mengisi bensin sekaligus membeli makanan di _rest area_. Maklumlah, ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang dan belum ada seorang pun dari keempat anggota tim ekspedisi itu yang sudah mengisi perutnya.

Setelah makan siang di rest area, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Taman Nasional Hell's Gate. Hiroki menurunkan kaca, membiarkan angin menerpa surainya yang diwarnai agak kemerahan. Suhu panas menguak dari aspal--sekitar tujuh puluh enam Fahrenheit, terbilang cukup hangat di pertengahan musim panas ini.

Baik Shohei dan Sho tertidur di bangku masing-masing, terlampau lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan menyeberangi benua. Hiroki dengan iseng menyumpal mulut Shohei yang menganga lebar dengan lengan jaketnya yang tersampir di bangku van.

"Hiro," Masato memanggil dari balik kemudi. "Bisa tolong ambilkan _charger_ ponselku di belakang? Cari saja di dalam kotak."

Hiroki mengacungkan jempol, lalu memanjat ke bagian belakang mobil sambil berdoa Masato tidak mengerem mobil secara mendadak. Bisa-bisa ia terjungkal ke belakang secara tak elit ke belakang, dengan bokong mencuat keatas sementara bagian atas tubuhnya terbenam dalam lautan barang. Mau dikemanakan wajahnya nanti?

"Maaf, ya. Kotak peralatanku berantakan," ujar Masato.

"Santai saja, senpai," sahut Hiroki, sudah duduk kembali dengan _charger_ dan buku jurnal di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan charger pada Masato sambil berkata, "Aku menemukan jurnal ini di belakang, boleh kulihat sebentar?"

"Tentu."

"Kuharap kau masih menyimpan foto-foto ekspedisi kita disini."

Oh, omong-omong, Hiroki kali pertama mengenal sosok Masato kala keduanya berada dalam satu tim saat mereka mengadakan ekspedisi ke Indonesia, tepatnya di Taman Nasional Gunung Leuser. Hiroki yang kala itu baru pertama kali mengikuti ekspedisi ilmiah, merasa tertolong dan kagum akan sosok Masato Hayakawa yang bagi Hiroki amat observan, dan selalu menyajikan penelitian dengan caranya yang unik.

"Astaga, senpai. Kau masih menyimpan fotoku..." gumam Hiroki, menutup wajahnya. "Dari semua foto, kenapa harus yang ini--"

Masato tergelak, tak cukup keras agar tak membangunkan dua rekannya yang tertidur. "Itu kenang-kenangan, loh. Coba lihat halaman belakang, masih banyak foto yang bagus," katanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku curiga kau menyimpan lebih banyak foto aibku."

Walau ada satu dua potret memalukan Hiroki dalam buku jurnal Masato, harus ia akui bahwa arsip yang seniornya kumpulkan dalam jurnal itu terbilang lengkap dan sistematis--walau hanya sekadar draf laporan. Masato menyimpan banyak foto ekspedisi yang telah ia ikuti, lengkap dengan tanggal, tempat, dan keterangan yang, er... unik.

Hiroki membolak-balik jurnal milik Masato, sesaat terhenti di halaman yang diberi titel "Laut Bering". Ia teringat bahwa awal tahun ini, seniornya itu baru pulang dari ekspedisi ilmiahnya menuju Laut Bering. Pemuda Moriuchi itu terkagum dengan foto-foto yang terlampir di arsip itu, termasuk foto penyelaman Masato yang sedang mengobservasi paus biru.

Puas mengagumi jurnal Masato, si peneliti muda itu memutuskan untuk mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya. Namun, Hiroki urung sesaat ketika mendapati ada beberapa foto yang terselip di balik sampul depan jurnal itu. Penasaran, ia pun mengambil foto-foto itu.

Dari ketiga potret itu, Masato berpose dengan orang yang sama. Seorang pemuda berwajah oriental, dengan surai hitam bermodel_ semi undercut_, kamera DSLR terkalung di lehernya. Mendadak, Hiroki merasakan aura familiar dari sosok yang merangkul akrab Masato dalam foto itu. 

Di bagian bawah, terdapat keterangan yang ditulis dengan tangan--sudah agak pudar.

"_OTW Ujung Dunia dengan Morita-kun_!"

.

* * *

.

Dulu, seseorang pernah berkata padanya sambil mengutip kata-kata dari seorang Albert Einstein, "_Look beyond into nature, and then you will understand everything better_."

Kala itu, Hiroki yang baru pertama mendengar pepatah itu, hanya bisa melongo sambil menjawab kelewat jujur, kalau ia tak tahu. Si penanya, seorang pemuda yang berbaring di rumput di sebelahnya, hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak surai hitamnya yang penuh dengan helai rumput.

Orang itu dengan mata menerawang kearah langit malam bertabur bintang, berkata pada Hiroki bahwa perkataan Einstein itu berkenaan erat dengan alam dan kehidupan. Namun, ia tak memberi jawaban lebih, menyisipkan misteri yang menggelitik Hiroki untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam.

Alam dan kehidupan. Dua hal yang nampaknya adalah sebuah kontradiksi.

Sampai kini pun, kata-kata sang pemuda masihlah terngiang dalam telinga Hiroki, dan menjadi teka-teki tersendiri baginya.

Saat matanya menangkap bentang rerumputan Taman Hell's Gate di kejauhan dari balik jendela van, Hiroki mendadak memikirkan kata-kata itu. Alam liar adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kau duga sebelum kau melihatnya, dan Hiroki percaya akan hal itu.

Sebelum berangkat menuju Kenya, Hiroki dan Shohei sengaja melihat-lihat video dan dokumentasi orang-orang yang telah mengunjungi Taman Nasional Hell's Gate ini. (Dan terkadang berakhir dengan debat tidak bermutu diantara mereka berdua, dan Sho selalu menjadi pelerai dengan menjitak keras keduanya). Riset lokasi memang penting bagi mereka sebelum berangkat.

Kini, setelah menjejakkan kakinya sendiri di savana taman ini, dalam hati Hiroki mengakui; taman ini jauh lebih luas dari apa yang ia bayangkan, sangat luas malahan. Dan lebih indah daripada foto-foto yang ia lihat di jurnal milik Sho.

Masato memarkirkan vannya di tempat parkir--yang sayangnya cukup jauh dari pusat turis--setelah melapor pada petugas taman yang berjaga disana. Ia pun memberi isyarat pada ketiga rekannya untuk menurunkan barang.

Shohei sibuk merekam dengan ponselnya--_vlogging_ untuk dokumentasi katanya. "Yo, semuanya! Sekarang, kita sudah tiba di Taman Nasional Hell's Gate, yang terletak di Naivasha, Kenya!" Ia pun menyoroti Hiroki yang tengah bersusah payah mengangkat ranselnya--yang hampir sama dengan ukuran tubuhnya, sambil lanjut berceloteh, "Oke, sekarang mari kuperkenalkan anggota tim ekspedisiku. Ini Hiroki Moriuchi, si _tsundere_ imut nan mungil yang nanti akan--aw!"

"Berisik, Bakasaki!" geram Hiroki, setelah menyepak punggung Shohei tanpa ampun. "Daripada kau sibuk _vlogging_ tidak jelas, lebih baik kau membantuku membawa perlengkapan ini!"

"Ah, maaf semuanya, adegan kekerasan barusan akan kusensor. Hiroki ini memang sadis." Shohei mendramatisir keadaan, tidak mengacuhkan sahabatnya. Pemuda Sasaki itu tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya, beralih menyoroti Masato yang tersenyum kalem pada kamera, dan Sho--yang ikutan menyepak Shohei. Pertengkaran kecil itu berakhir dengan Shohei yang dipaksa membawa setengah dari jumlah tas perlengkapan.

Selepas menurunkan semua barang, dan memastikan perlengkapan sudah lengkap, tim Hiroki pun mulai berjalan dari pelataran parkir menuju Pusat Perkemahan Navasha, yang terletak di ujung barat daya taman. Terik mentari yang serasa membakar kulit tak menyurutkan langkah kaki mereka untuk berhenti.

Begitulah mereka, para peneliti alam liar. Sering mengadakan ekspedisi menuju berbagai tempat yang tak terduga, membuat mereka cukup tangguh dalam menghadapi berbagai medan alam.

"Woah, pusat perkemahannya jauh juga," gumam Sho sambil membolak-balik peta petunjuk taman. Mengedikkan bahu, ia menyambung, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita baru bisa menyewa jeep besok." Pria yang sudah berkepala tiga itu menoleh pada dua juniornya di belakang. "Jangan mengeluh, oke? Ini ekspedisi ilmiah, bukan karyawisata anak SD."

"_Osu_!"

Mereka berjalan kaki sekitar duapuluh menit hingga akhirnya tiba di perkemahan. Tak banyak turis yang terlihat, mengingat Pusat Kemah Navasha ini merupakan yang terjauh dari pusat turis seperti Fischer's Tower di area timur.

Mengingat ekspedisi ini sudah memakan banyak biaya, guna menghemat dana pun tim Masato memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda sendiri dibanding menyewa milik taman. Sementara Hiroki dan Shohei kebagian tugas mendirikan kemah, Sho dan Masato menyibukkan diri dengan laporan dan jadwal penelitian.

"Oke, akan kami tunggu disini," Masato berucap sebelum mematikan sambungan telpon. Ia menginfokan pada tiga rekan ekspedisinya, "Dua anggota timku sudah berangkat dari lokasi mereka. Kita tunggu saja mereka."

Sho membalas Masato dengan mengangkat ibu jari sebagai isyarat 'oke'.

"Ah, harusnya kita langsung pergi saja ke Pride Rock," desau Shohei kecewa, memaku paku tenda ke tanah. Yang ia maksud dengan Pride Rock adalah, tebing-tebing yang ada di timur taman, yang menjadi inspirasi dalam pembuatan film The Lion King. "Mumpung kita sudah ada di Kenya, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kursus kilat bahasa Swahili-ku."

"Memangnya, kau bisa bahasa Swahili?" tanya Hiroki dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja."

"Buktikan."

Ponsel Shohei yang sedari tadi memutar lagu tema Circle of Life dimatikan, membuat suasana senyap sesaat. Mendadak, Hiroki jadi terbawa suasananya.

"_A-weema-weh_! Hakuna Matata !"

Detik berikutnya, tubuh si pemuda Sasaki terbujur mengenaskan di rerumputan.

.

* * *

.

Menjelang sore, cuaca perlahan mulai menghangat. Lembayung senja melukiskan gradasi jingga kekuningan di horison barat, berbarengan dengan matahari yang mulai turun ke peraduan.

Hiroki berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri padang tandus dengan kedua tangan di sakunya, menendang asal kerikil di dekat kakinya. Kepala ia tengadahkan pada kawanan burung yang berciap berisik di angkasa. Hiroki menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, tergelitik ingin memotret pemandangan alam itu.

"Ah, sial." Pemuda Moriuchi itu berdecak, menyadari kameranya ia titipkan pada Shohei di perkemahan. Ia menyugar surai hitam kemerahannya, sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya yang baterainya hampir habis. Memotret kawanan burung yang terbang bebas berlatarkan senja beberapa kali.

Sebuah suara bising mesin membuat perhatian Hiroki teralihkan. Ia mendongak, mengenyit begitu mendapati sebuah _drone_ berukuran sedang melintas cepat diatas kepalanya. _Seingatku, Masato-senpai tidak membawa _drone_..._ pikir Hiroki, membawa tungkainya melangkah mengikuti arah terbangnya _drone_ itu didasari penasaran.

Mesin terbang itu berhenti di bawah rimbun pohon akasia, perlahan mendarat di dekat kaki seseorang yang duduk berselonjor di batang pohon. Dari kejauhan, Hiroki samar melihat pria itu dari arah samping, tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu di pangkuannya.

_Apa dia adalah anggota tim ekspedisi yang dimaksud Masato-senpai?_ Hiroki bertanya-tanya dalam hati, membawa langkahnya mendekat pada orang itu. _Yah, lebih baik kusapa dia_...

"_Alright_!"

Seruan bernada ceria dari pria itu menghentikan langkah Hiroki, yang kini hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga meter darinya. Pria bersurai hitam gagak dengan potongan _semi undercut_ itu melompat berdiri dari tanah, sayang Hiroki tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi masker hitam.

Nampaknya pria itu tak menyadari kehadiran Hiroki yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. Ia mengalungkan kamera DSLR yang dipegangnya, menekuri lensa dan beberapa tombol di badan kamera, sebelum ia akhirnya mengangkat kamera. Mengarahkan pandang melalui lensa digital, pada lukisan gradasi senja di horison barat. Jari pria itu menekan tombol shutter beberapa kali.

Memperhatikan lamat-lamat sosok berkamera itu, mendatangkan sebuah aura familiar dalam diri Hiroki. Sesuatu yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Pria yang asyik memotret itu berfigur tak begitu semapai, mungkin hanya 'sedikit lebih tinggi' dari Hiroki. Berdiri diantara hampar savana dengan pandangan menerawang pada bentang alam luas di hadapannya, melangkah dengan ringan seolah ia tak memiliki beban.

Serupa, tapi tak sama.

Apakah mungkin ia adalah sosok yang sama? Sosok yang enam tahun lalu pergi meninggalkannya--

Tidak.

Kakak kedua Hiroki, Tomohiro Moriuchi, pernah bercerita padanya melalui surat dan telepon pesawat. Bahwa fatamorgana bisa saja kau alami dimanapun. Di perbatasan Timur Tengah, Tomohiro mengaku telah melihat ilusi optis berkali-kali. Entah itu genangan air, ataupun sosok hitam yang berjalan-jalan di padang gersang--dan itu cukup membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sebelum menutup sambungan telepon, Tomohiro berpesan padanya untuk berhati-hati, yang Hiroki tanggapi dengan ledekan bahwa sang kakak hanya kurang minum.

Apakah mungkin ini hanya fatamorgana di tengah senja? Ah, Hiroki sepertinya jadi paham, mengapa Tomohiro dulu bilang bahwa senja adalah kala mana setan terbangun.

"_Hey, man_!"

"Hah?" Tersentak dari lamunannya, Hiroki mendapati pria itu menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya-tanya. Pria itu tadi memanggil seseorang, jadilah Hiroki melihat sekeliling dan mendapati hanya ada dirinya dan pria itu di sekitar pohon akasia itu. Dengan ragu, ia menunjuk diri sendiri. "..._you meant, me_?"

"Yeah!" Pria itu menunjuk Hiroki. "_Are you a tourist that got lost_?" Suaranya agak tak jelas karena ia mengenakan masker.

Hiroki berdecak. Sialan, ia memang paham sepenuhnya apa yang diucapkan pria itu, namun urung ia menyahut karena lidahnya yang sulit melafalkan kata-kata berbahasa asing. Bisa-bisa ia hanya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan _pronunciation_-nya yang berantakan.

"_Ah, so you're an Asian_," gumam pria. "_Are you a Korean? Or maybe Japanese_?"

"Aku--"

"_Can you speak Japanese?"_

"_Yes, I can_. Aku orang Jepang."

"Ah, kau pasti anggota timnya Sho-san!" Pria itu berseru dalam bahasa Jepang, berlari mendekati Hiroki. Sesaat ia mengerem larinya, balik badan untuk mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di dekat pohon akasia, lalu kembali ke hadapan Hiroki.

"Ano... apa anda juga bagian dari tim ekspedisi ini?" Ragu-ragu Hiroki bertanya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sempat mengira bahwa orang ini hanya sekadar turis atau fotografer. Lagipula, ia tak tampak seperti seorang peneliti sama sekali--

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," jawab pria itu, sambil menyugar surai kehitamannya. Sepertinya ia juga menyengir di balik maskernya. Kemudian, jemarinya meraih ujung tali masker yang terselip di balik daun telinga, perlahan melepas penutup wajahnya.

Manik Hiroki membulat dengan penuh keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan, begitu pria di hadapannya itu mengangkat wajahnya, yang dihiasi seulas senyuman.

"Namaku Takahiro Morita, anggota dari tim ekspedisi ini juga. _Yoroshiku nee._"

Di telinga Hiroki, ucapan Takahiro barusan terdengar berat dan bergetar--seperti menyiratkan satu kerinduan yang mendalam padanya. Baginya, ini adalah sebuah pertemuan kembali, dibandingkan perkenalan dua orang yang baru saja kali pertama bertemu.

Memoar enam tahun yang lalu kembali merasuk dalam bayang-bayang. Disaat orang itupergi meninggalkannya, dan Hiroki hanya bisa menatap punggung itu menjauh tanpa dapat mengejarnya.

"Taka-niisan..." Hiroki mengucapkan nama itu tanpa suara, seakan tenggorokannya tercekat dan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara.

Enam tahun yang lalu, Takahiro Moriuchi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Enam tahun telah berlalu, dan ia telah kembali dalam sosok Takahiro Morita.

.

* * *

.

Bahkan kerlip bintang di langit malam pun tak bisa mengalihkannya sesaat dari sesak yang mengganjal di hati.

Bohong bila Hiroki tak merasakan sakit di dadanya, saat sosok Takahiro Moriuchi--Morita--memberikan senyuman yang menyiratkan kerinduan selama enam tahun ini. Bohong bila Hiroki tak kembali mengingat saat Takahiro meninggalkannya dan Tomohiro enam tahun yang lalu.

Sesak bercampur amarah dan kekecewaan, pun ada sepercik emosi menggebu yang tak bisa Hiroki ungkapkan. 

Sayup-sayup terdengar derik tonggeret dan jangkrik yang saling beradu diantara suara cengkerama dan gelak tawa para anggota tim ekspedisi. Mereka berenam duduk melingkar di sekitar api unggun yang membara, menikmati makanan instan sambil bercanda.

"Oi, Hiro! Kenapa kau diam saja?" Seperti biasa, Shohei selalu jadi yang paling berisik diantara yang lainnya. Ia menyodorkan ramen instan yang masih mengepulkan uap panas pada Hiroki, sementara tangan kiri Shohei menggenggam gelas besi berisi kopi.

Hiroki menerima ramennya sambil berujar datar, "Berisik." Mengaduk kuah pedasnya dengan sumpit kayu yang belum dibelah, ia menggumam '_Ittadakimasu_' sebelum membelah sumpit menjadi dua, dan menyeruput ramennya.

"Omong-omong, aku menemukan teman se-_fandom_!" kata Shohei yang duduk di sebelah Hiroki. Tatapannya lurus pada Takahiro Morita yang tengah bercanda dengan Toru Yamashita, seorang peneliti bertampang datar bagaikan tembok sewaktu Hiroki berkenalan dengannya. "Morita-san ternyata fans Star Wars!"

_Sampai sekarang dia masih menyukai Star Wars?_ batin Hiroki. Sekelebat memori masa kecilnya masuk dalam pikirannya; di bukit kecil di balik perumahan, ia dan kedua kakaknya sering beradu pedang Light Saber yang mereka buat sendiri. Bermain-main di dalam hutan kecil itu sampai lupa waktu. Diam-diam, Hiroki tersenyum kecil. _Rasanya perlu keajaiban untuk mempertemukan kami bertiga kembali_...

Hiroki mengangkat wajah. Diantara percik bunga api yang berterbangan dari unggun, manik hitamnya bertemu dengan refleksinya--milik Takahiro. Binar yang dipancarkan sepasang mata itu masihlah sama, Hiroki tahu itu. Binar yang selalu menerawang jauh ke depan, mencari kebebasan. Saat kali pertama melihat Takahiro yang memotret, Hiroki tahu bahwa Takahiro yang sekarang masihlah seperti Takahiro yang dulu.

Tetapi, mengapa Hiroki merasa sosok yang selalu melangkah bebas itu, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik binar matanya?

Malam itu ditutup dengan perkenalan tiap anggota, terutama Hiroki dan Shohei yang merupakan junior diantara tim ekspedisi ini, dan pembagian tim berdasarkan objek penelitian serta laporan ekspedisi akan dibagikan besok.

Hiroki yang berbagi tenda dengan Shohei, masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara percakapan diantara Takahiro dengan Toru dan Masato diluar. Ia yang berbaring di dalam kantung tidurnya mencoba untuk terpejam, namun gagal. Yang Hiroki lakukan hanyalah sekadar membalikkan badan ke kiri dan kanan.

"Hei, Hiroki?" Shohei memanggil dari balik punggungnya. Hiroki berbalik menghadapnya dengan suara "'Hmm" pelan. Pemuda bermarga Sasaki itu memasang ekspresi seolah ia hendak menanyakan sesuatu yang berat. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Er, kuharap kau tak keberatan... jika aku bertanya soal Morita-san."

Mendadak Hiroki merasa tendanya menjadi sempit seolah mengungkungnya. Ia perlahan mendudukkan diri sambil menarik ujung helai rambutnya dengan frustasi. Mengangguk pelan pada Shohei sebagai tanda bahwa ia boleh melanjutkan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kau dan Morita-san?" tanya Shohei. Ia menjeda sejenak ucapannya, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan pada sahabatnya. "Maksudku... sore tadi kau baru saja bertemu dengan Morita-san, bukan?"

Hiroki menghela napas. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Shohei?"

"Hiroki," kata Shohei dengan suara berat. Ia serius. "Kau nampak seperti tak menyukai Morita-san."

"Apa? Jangan sembarangan--"

"Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian berdua?"

Shohei memang nampak seperti orang konyol, tapi ia lebih peka daripada yang Hiroki kira. Hiroki menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, tak bisa memikirkan hal apa pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shohei.

Tak semudah itu bagi Hiroki untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia hanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya Shohei yang mengalah. Lampu neon portabel dipadamkan, seiring dengan waktu yang semakin larut. 

Sebelum kembali berbaring, Hiroki memutuskan untuk mengintip keluar tenda, untuk mendapati hanya ada Takahiro yang duduk di tanah, termenung di depan api unggun. Dengan selembar foto di kedua tangannya. 

Foto mereka berdua, yang diambil enam tahun yang lalu.

Sekali lagi, sesak merayapi dalam dada Hiroki ketika ia memutuskan untuk merangkak ke dalam kantung tidurnya dan memejamkan mata dengan susah payah.

.

* * *

.

_"Taka-nii!"_

_Hiroki berteriak dalam kegelapan. Jauh di depannya, jauh sekali, berdiri sosok yang berdiri di ujung ruangan. Membelakanginya, dan menutupi cahaya dari luar sana. Hiroki mencoba menggapainya, namun tak bisa. Seolah kakinya ditahan untuk terus berada pada posisinya sekarang._

_Ia ingin sosok itu agar tak pergi. Meninggalkannya sendirian dalam ruangan yang gelap. Ia tak ingin._

_"Taka-nii!" Sekali lagi Hiroki berteriak dengan keras. Persetan dengan pita suaranya, Hiroki meneriakkan nama itu dengan kuat. "Taka-nii! Jangan pergi, kumohon!"_

Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!

Apa kau tahu... kalau aku sangat membutuhkanmu disini?!

_Suara derit kayu terdengar dari ujung ruangan. Tepat saat pintu itu mulai menutup perlahan, sosok itu menoleh ke belakang. Pada Hiroki. Dengan tatapan yang terluka. Satu hal yang dapat Hiroki dengar sebelum pintu menutup sepenuhnya adalah, gumaman "Maaf" yang pelan._

_"Taka-nii!"_

_Dan sekali lagi, ia ditinggalkan sendirian dalam gelap._

.

* * *

.

Ia melonjak terbangun, dirasakannya keringat membasahi wajah dan kaus di balik jaketnya. Hiroki dapat merasakan deru napasnya yang tak beraturan, serta jantung yang berdegup liar. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Mimpi buruk lama kembali menghantuinya setelah sekian lama pergi dari benaknya.

"Sialan..." umpat Hiroki pelan, meraih botol air mineral yang tinggal setengah dan meneguknya cepat sampai habis. Ponsel Hiroki yang menyala terang dalam gelap tenda menunjukkan pukul 4:36 pagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Hiroki merasa tenda ini terlalu sempit. Lapisan kanvas ini seolah mengungkungnya rapat, dan membuat Hiroki semakin sulit bernapas. Mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, Hiroki memutuskan melipat kantung tidurnya.

Hiroki mengenakan sepatu larinya, merangkak keluar dari tenda. Hawa dingin alam liar menyambutnya begitu menyibak tenda, membuat Hiroki harus merapatkan jaketnya. Langit Kenya masihlah gelap dalam nuansa biru kehitaman dan sedikit bintang masih betah berkelip diatas sana. Hiroki dapat melihat sisa-sisa kayu api unggun semalam masih memercikkan bara api kecil.

Pemuda Moriuchi itu berjongkok di depan bekas api unggun, membiarkan pikirannya mengelana jauh di padang savana sementara ia berusaha menahan dingin yang bergelayut, dengan memeluk lututnya dengan kedua lengan.

_Kalau diingat-ingat_, Hiroki membatin, _mimpi barusan juga sama persis seperti dulu_...

Apakah karena pertemuannya dengan Takahiro, ia kembali dihantui perasaan yang sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu?

"Hiroki?"

Ia takut ditinggalkan sekali lagi. Sudah cukup kepedihan yang ia rasakan dari enam tahun yang lalu. Ia tak mau pertemuan ini sama seperti dulu.

Takahiro Morita yang baru saja keluar dari tendanya sambil menenteng tas kamera turut berjongkok di samping Hiroki. Mulutnya tengah mengunyah permen kopi guna menghilangkan kantuk. Ia dengan wajah polos memandang pada Hiroki yang menatap tanah.

"Di luar sini cukup dingin, loh," ujar Takahiro memecah hening diantara mereka. "Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini? Sulit untuk tidur, ya?"

"Tidak," parau Hiroki menjawab. Tanpa menoleh pada sang kakak, ia bertanya, "Untuk apa kau(1) menenteng tas kamera itu?"

"Aku ingin memotret," jawab Takahiro dengan cengiran lebar. "Pemandangan _sunrise_ di Kenya terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan." Ia menegakkan tubuh, menatap kearah timur dimana samar mulai terlihat semburat kecil oranye. "Makanya aku sengaja menyetel alarm pagi-pagi begini, walau ujung-ujungnya Toru-san mengomeliku--karena alarmku terlalu berisik dan aku mencuri permen Kopiku-nya, hehe."

Takahiro melangkah sambil mengutak-atik kamera yang terkalung di lehernya. Langkahnya begitu ringan, ia bahkan meloncat kecil diantara langkah kakinya. Tipikal dari seorang Takahiro Moriuchi ketika sudah tenggelam dalam kegiatannya--memberi nostalgia tersendiri bagi Hiroki.

Gelap di timur mulai lenyap oleh sinar sang surya, yang malu-malu sudah menampakkan diri dan memberi hngat mulai merayap ke udara. Takahiro tersenyum, mengangkat kamera dan mulai memotret. Suara jepretan yang berulang berbaur dengan kicau seekor burung yang terbang rendah diatas kepalanya.

"Naa, Hiroki." Menurunkan kamera, Takahiro bertanya tanpa berbalik pada sang adik termuda, "Pernah dengar teka-teki, 'Apa yang berkaki empat di pagi hari, berkaki dua di siang hari, dan berkaki tiga di malam hari'? Tahu apa jawabannya?"

"...manusia," jawab Hiroki datar. Ia menyakukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket, bangkit dari posisinya mendekati Takahiro. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk berdiri di belakang punggung Takahiro, apakah dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan atau bukan.

Takahiro membalikkan punggung, mempertemukan manik hitamnya yang serupa langit malam dengan milik Hiroki. "Kau tahu apa makna dari teka-teki itu?" ia bertanya, sepulas senyum penuh arti disunggingkan.

Hiroki menghindari kontak mata dengan Takahiro. Ia tak tahan ditatap dengan sorot mata itu, terlihat kuat namun sendu di saat bersamaan. Seolah Takahiro meluapkan rindunya selama enam tahun dengan matanya.

Walau Hiroki tak menjawab, Takahiro tetap berkata, "Bagiku, kehidupan itu serupa dengan matahari yang terbit dan tenggelam." Sorot matanya perlahan meredup, menerawang sesuatu yang tak bisa ia gapai di kejauhan. "Hidup kita di dunia ini sebenarnya singkat, sama seperti matahari yang menyinari bumi. Kita lahir, tumbuh dewasa dan menua sebelum akhirnya mati--semua terjadi dalam satu siklus.

"Maka dari itu, jalanilah hidup yang singkat ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang ada, selagi kau masih menjejak di bumi. Hiduplah sehidup-sehidupnya(2), itu moto hidupku."

Kata-kata Takahiro memberi satu desiran hebat pada Hiroki. Ia terhenyak, degup kuat dapat dirasakannya di balik rusuknya. Seolah-olah hati Hiroki dihantam oleh sesuatu yang kuat dari sisinya yang rapuh.

Takahiro tak lagi menghadap padanya, melainkan membalikkan punggung dan kembali mengangkat kamera. Mata yang tajam itu dihadapkan pada lensa, mengintip pemandangan fajar yang menyingsing di balik kaca digital.

_Kau bilang untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada_... Hiroki merasakan pedih. Dari luka lama yang ia kira sudah dilupakan, kini kembali terbuka dan menganga lebar. Hiroki menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan, dan sebersit amarah yang meluap dalam hatinya.

_Lalu, kenapa kau membuang kesempatan untuk tetap bersama denganku--dengan kami berdua, dengan pergi tanpa alasan?_

_ **.**  
_

_ **.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): disini, Hiro ga manggil Taka dengan panggilan "Taka-nii", tapi pakai kata "omae". Well, kata "omae" sendiri tidak terhitung kasar (kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia, "omae" bisa dibilang "lu"), tapi bisa juga terkesan menghina tergantung konteksnya. 
> 
> (2) Actually... ini makna quotes dari Welfin dari anime Hunter x Hunter; "Don't die until you're dead"(MAN, I REALLY LOVE THAT QUOTES UWU). 
> 
> .
> 
> ...okay so, that's a wrap for chapter 1! Chapter 2 akan segera di-update!
> 
> Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroki tahu, bahwa bagaimana pun juga ia akan selalu terikat dengan Takahiro. Keluarganya.

Ibunya pernah berkata; darah lebih kental daripada air. Bahwa keluarga adalah tempat dimana Hiroki berpegang. Bahwa keluarga adalah tempat Hiroki berpulang seberapa jauh pun ia pergi. Bahwa keluarganya akan selalu mencintainya apa pun yang ia lakukan. Dulu Hiroki percaya akan kata-kata itu, tetapi sekarang... entahlah...

Ia tak tahu.

Enam tahun telah terlewati semenjak Takahiro pergi dari kehidupannya. Enam tahun yang bagi Hiroki bukanlah sekadar lembaran-lembaran memori masa lalu, yang kemudian terisi memori lainnya. Hiroki dulu seolah terjebak dalamnya, terus berputar dalam lini waktu tersebut. Butuh waktu baginya untuk bisa terbebas dalam kungkungan itu, dan Hiroki telah berhasil setelah mati-matian berusaha untuk lupa.

Kini, Takahiro Moriuchi kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Membuat Hiroki kembali terjebak dalam lembaran itu dalam gelap.

.

* * *

.

Waktu seolah bergulir dengan cepat di bumi savana Kenya. Seakan-akan baru saja sesaat yang lalu matahari masihlah menyembul malu-malu di ujung timur, dan sekarang sang surya sudah berada diatas kepala.

Jeep safari melintasi tanah yang tak rata dan berbatu. Hiroki yang berada di bagian belakang jeep adalah yang paling merasakan guncangan tiap kali roda jeep mereka menggilas tanah berbatu besar. Ia tak mempermasalahkan itu, toh Hiroki lebih tertarik untuk mengamati gerombolan wildebeest diluar jendela sana daripada memprotes soal jalanan.

Tetapi, berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya berkali-kali pula ia gagal dan selalu berakhir menjatuhkan tatap ke sisinya.

Takahiro duduk diam dengan berpangku dagu, matanya yang tajam menerawang keluar jendela. Menyusuri padang rumput dan pohon-pohon bercabang rendah yang tersebar seolah tak ada habisnya, pun puncak Fischer's Tower yang terlihat di kejauhan. Surai hitamnya yang diterpa angin nampak jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Walaupun Takahiro membelakanginya, Hiroki tahu bahwa saat ini sang kakak sulung pasti tengah merenung.

Berpisah selama enam tahun tak akan mengubah fakta bahwa Hiroki mengenal Takahiro lebih dari siapapun. 

Hiroki menyandarkan punggung pada jok yang bergetar, mengamati rekan-rekannya di depan. Toru selaku si sopir beberapa kali memastikan ia menyetiri mobil kearah yang benar, dengan bantuan dari Sho yang duduk di sebelahnya sembari menyetel GPS. Sementara di bangku tengah, Shohei asyik membaca artikel soal Taman Hell's Gate di ponselnya dengan earphone menyumbat telinganya, dan Masato sibuk menulis entah apa di buku jurnalnya. 

Kembali lagi melirik sekilas pada sosok di sampingnya, mata Hiroki memincing ketika di saat bersamaan Takahiro meliriknya balik. Disaat ia mengira pria Morita itu akan menggodanya dengan nada riang seperti biasa, tak disangka Takahiro justru tak mengacuhkannya dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Entah mengapa, berhadapan dengan Takahiro yang diam dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, membangkitkan sebersit amarah sekaligus kekecewaan dalam hati Hiroki. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Pemuda Moriuchi itu memejamkan mata, mengilas balik peristiwa yang terjadi diantaranya dan sang kakak di pagi hari tadi. Disaat ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan punggung pada Takahiro, dan berjalan menjauh. Disaat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menginjak rerumputan kering di belakangnya, namun terhenti sebelum si empunya langkah menggapainya. 

Menyesakkan. Ingin ia berteriak pada sosok itu, bertanya 'mengapa?'. Ada banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan padanya. 

Sayangnya Hiroki tak tahu. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya termenung, dan larut dalam suara nyanyian Takahiro di sebelahnya yang memberikan nostalgia.

.

* * *

.

Pusat observasi Taman Hell's Gate ramai oleh turis yang berlalu-lalang begitu jeep mereka tiba disana. Lot parkir nyaris penuh dengan mobil-mobil pribadi, membuat Toru harus berputar-putar guna mencari tempat untuk memarkirkan jeepnya. Masato memutuskan untuk turun dahulu lima menit setelah mereka mengitari lahan parkir, katanya melihat situasi dulu. 

Rencananya, hari ini mereka akan meminjam satu ruangan di gedung observasi untuk berdiskusi mengenai jalannya penelitian nanti. Dengan sesama tim peneliti lain yang kebetulan berada di Taman Hell's Gate dan memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Selepas memarkirkan jeep, Hiroki segera melompat turun dari mobil dan berjalan di sisi Shohei yang bersemangat membicarakan Great Rift Valley. Sengaja, ia menghindari Takahiro yang berjalan di belakangnya. 

Masato sudah menunggu mereka di pintu masuk gedung observasi, dengan seorang pria Amerika paruh baya--kalau Hiroki tak salah ingat, namanya Dan Lancaster, seorang ahli biologi yang bekerja untuk National Geography. Hiroki sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati akan keberadaan pria itu, namun mendengar celetukan Shohei soal "kerjasama" membuat ia samar mengingat tujuan mereka disini. 

Program ekspedisi yang Hiroki ikuti kali ini bukan hanya terdiri atas peneliti Jepang saja, melainkan sebuah ekspedisi umum--yang berarti ia akan bertemu dengan beragam orang disini. Hiroki dan Shohei, yang notabene adalah mahasiswa tahun akhir di universitas mereka, mengikuti ekspedisi ini atas rekomendasi Sho sebagai bagian dari pengerjaan laporan akhir mereka.

Dan menuntun tim Hiroki ke dalam ruang rapat gedung observasi, yang berada di lantai tiga. Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan, sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul di dalam. Hiroki sembari berjalan dengan Shohei menuju meja kosong di belakang, menyusuri satu persatu orang yang ada di dalam ruang rapat berukuran sedang itu. 

Takahiro duduk di meja di belakang Hiroki, memberikan perasaan tak enak bagi si pemuda Moriuchi--tatkala ia merasakan punggungnya diperhatikan dari belakang. Dengan tergesa, Hiroki mengeluarkan catatan dan pulpen dari tasnya, memfokuskan atensinya pada Dan yang memberikan kata-kata pembuka.

"Selamat bergabung di ekspedisi ini." Suara Dan bergema di dalam ruangan itu. "Perkenalkan, saya Dan Lancaster, selaku kepala dari ekspedisi ini. Salam kenal semuanya."

Selepasnya, kopian jadwal ekspedisi dibagikan kepada para peserta. Hiroki menerimanya sembari mencatat baik-baik dalam kepalanya mengenai aturan dan regulasi ekspedisi, yang dibacakan oleh Dan di depan ruangan. 

"Untuk masalah observasi lapangan, silahkan kalian bertanya kepada saya atau petugas taman--kami sudah meminta kerjasama dari pihak taman untuk ekspedisi ini," kata Dan di depan ruangan. "Baiklah. Yang terakhir, apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?" Ia berhenti berbicara dan menyapu pandangan pada seluruh ruangan.

Duapuluh satu peserta ekspedisi di dalam ruangan terdiam, tak ada yang mengacungkan tangan. Hiroki seperti merasakan berada di dalam ruangan kelas, yang atmosfirnya didominasi oleh dosen bertangan besi.

Dan Lancaster tersenyum, dan menutup pertemuan itu. "Baiklah. Saya harap kita dapat bekerjasama dengan baik selama satu minggu ke depan."

.

* * *

.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Hiroki, ada satu bisikan kecil. Yang semalaman terus menggema dalam telinganya. Bisikan itulah yang mendorong Hiroki untuk menarik napas panjang, dan menghadap ambang pintu ruangan kecil--yang diperuntukkan untuk grup mereka.

Ia akan menemui Takahiro, berbincang baik-baik dengannya. Dan mencoba untuk memulai kembali hubungan dengannya, seperti dulu lagi. Hiroki akan berusaha untuk menghapuskan emosi lain dari dirinya terhadap Takahiro, dan mereka berdua akan seperti dulu lagi.

"Mori... tidak, Taka-nii, bolehkah aku bicara denganmu?" Hiroki bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, merangkai kata-kata yang sesuai untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Takahiro. "Ah, itu terlalu kaku. 'Taka-nii, aku ingin bicara denganmu'... Baiklah."

Hiroki baru saja hendak mengetuk pintu ketika daun pintu malah terbuka dari dalam. Menampilkan sosok Takahiro yang berdiri di ambang pintu, dan walau hanya sepersekian saat, Hiroki dapat melihat mata kakak sulungnya itu melebar karena terkejut.

"Ah, Hiroki?" sapa Takahiro, merekahkan senyum lebar khasnya. Ia dengan kasual bersandar pada kusen pintu, kedua tangan tersaku dalam kantung jins. "Ada apa?"

Hiroki membuka mulutnya, sudah hendak mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Tapi... urung suara yang keluar. Padahal sederhana saja, Hiroki tinggal memanggil pria itu dengan panggilan "Taka-nii", sama seperti dulu. Lalu, apa yang salah?

Apakah karena perasaan yang ia pendam itu? Sehingga membuat Hiroki tak bisa memanggil Takahiro seperti dulu lagi?

"Er, Hiroki." Takahiro memanggil sang adik yang hanya diam di hadapannya. Ponselnya yang masih menyala ada di genggaman. "Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari Masato. Dia bilang, kalau..." Pria Morita itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. "Kita berdua akan bekerja berdua saat observasi besok."

"Apa?" gumam Hiroki, sekejap mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Takahiro dengan penuh tanya. 

Takahiro hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Kau dan aku, dipasangkan dalam ekspedisi ini," terangnya dengan suara pelan, "jadi, besok kita akan bekerja bersama."

Untuk sesaat, kata-kata Takahiro seolah berdesing dalam telinganya. Hiroki berulang kali mengulangi perkataan itu dalam benaknya, dan ketika ia akhirnya memahami apa maksud Takahiro, perasaan berdebar memenuhi dirinya.

Hiroki tak tahu, apakah ia berdebar senang karena akhirnya ia dapat menghabiskan masa satu minggu dengan Takahiro, ataukah debar keraguan untuk kembali bersama dengannya.

Yang pasti, Hiroki tahu, ekspedisi satu minggu ke depan tidak akan semudah yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> a/n: maaf kalau chapter ini pendek :") dan lama updatenya. saya paksakan untuk tetap nulis dan update di tengah uas wkwkwk.
> 
> dan btw, ini sebenarnya setengah dari bab 2; jadi anggap saja ini semacam chapter 2.1 xD bagian kedua akan diupdate secepatnya, thx!


End file.
